Justice League - The Beginning
by Mestre Kiki
Summary: Our favorite DC heroes are getting together. The Justice League versus Darksade. Who's gonna win?
1. Chapter 1

I was walking on the street in the middle of the night. I didn't want to be there because is not a safe place, I was completely alone there, it was totally dark and, I don't know how, but some guy appeared from nowhere with a knife. I've got frozen, I couldn't move and he was getting closer, but he didn't want my stuff, he wanted me and when I tried to run away, other three guys appeared behind me. There was nothing I could do. But somehow a kind of guy appeared from the sky and started to punch all the bad guys and knocked them and start to make questions for one of them. That's all I remember.

\- Are you sure that's all?

\- Yes, commissioner Gordon, that's all.

\- Ok, we will start to investigate, if I need something, I'll call you.

I walked out of the GCPD and got in the back sit of the car.

\- How it was, Sir?

\- Gordon know what he need to do, Alfred, take me to Harvey Dent, I need to say something for him.

\- I think that is too much risk for batman to act on the middle of the day.

\- Yes Alfred, that's why Bruce Wayne will talk to him. Trust me, I got all planned.

*15 minutes later*

\- Is good here, go home Alfred, I'll be fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alfred Diary~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm not stupid Sir, I know that here is not the hideout of two faces. There's nothing here, just some hangars and houseless all around it. Something big is happening, but Master B. don't want to involve me in this.

*calling Barbara Gordon*

\- Alfred? That's you? Did something happen?

\- Yes Barbara, it's me, I need you to go in the main hangar of the old neighborhood of Harvey Dent, but it can be dangerous.

\- Ok Alfie, BatGirl shutting down.

*End Call*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bruce Wayne~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Bruce.

\- Clark.

\- It's been a long a time.

\- You're right, is not too easy for me to chase you all around the world when you're looking for people to join us.

\- I bet that you can't even see me, imagine chase me.

\- Bruce, this is Barry Allen, The Flash.

\- Humm, so, you have super speed?

\- That's what you saw, wait, you didn't saw right?

\- Funny. Let's see if you are so fast like you say you are. I bet you can't get this.

Bruce threw a batarangue and flash gets it.

\- You see? Nothing is faster than me.

\- You are really fast, but in combat, you can never trust in the enemy equipment.

Bruce press a button and the batarangue release 500W in Flash's hand.

\- Bruce, stop this, I think you are hurting him.

\- Respect must be teached, Clark.

Story by Gabriel Lopes


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BatGirl~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poor guy, these batman equiqments must really hurt. What they are doing here ? Superman looks like he's here for busines or something like that.

\- Damn !

\- I think that you brought someone with you Bruce.

\- Who is it ? nightwing ? Robin ? Probably BatGirl, she's the only one who walks with her suit in the middle of the day.

What do I do now ? Do I show up ? Or run away ? No way, Superman already saw me.

\- Hi Bruce...

\- Barbara, what are you doing here ? Did Alfred sent you ?

\- Yes but...

\- You're not supose to be here, you go back right now to...

\- Wait Bruce, cannot she be useful ? we need more people, and I almost didn't saw she there. Nice stealth girl.

\- Thanks Superman.

\- I'm sorry, but I donn't agree with that !

\- Something is coming Bruce, all help is wellcome and she will be one of us.

Everybody stay quiet for some time. Bruce is thinking and finally, he has an answer.

-Look Barbara, I can't protect you for what is coming. If you want to stay, you can, but if something happen to you, I could never see your father again.

-It's okay Bruce, my job is save people and if I can do this with you guys, I will.

-You're very wellcome, Barbara.

-Thanks Clark, I'll do my best for this team.

-Fine guys, we need more people to join us, I have a friend of mine that can help us. Flash's out.

Flash desapear like a bullet, now only Bruce, Clark and Barbara remain in the hangar.

\- I got to go now guys, Alfred will start to suspect, and Barbara, this must remain only between us, this is a very important secret.

The Batcycle came from nowhere and Bruce dessapear like a ninja. Flash goes to the air force quartel.

\- Flash ! What are you doing here ?

\- Hy colonel, I need to speak with a friend, Hal Jordan.

\- Hal Jordan ? The pilot ? Okay, I'll tell someone to bring him here for you really fast, but not faster than you ! Ha, ha, ha, ha.

After some minutes, Hal came to talk with Flash.

\- Barry ! How are you ?

\- Hy Hal, I need to talk with you.

\- ... I'm right here.

\- Okay, I don't know how to say, but, we need to reactivate the League.

\- are you crazy? We have a deal with the govern, we can't act anymore! Actually, it was a huge mistake for you to come here! Couldn't you wait for me in home? You probably gonna be arested here !

\- Hal, I wouldn't come here if weren't so importante, you are a lantern right? And earth is in your galactic squad of protection, i'm not the only on this, Super is involved in this, don't you think that this is importante enough to reactivate the legue to defend the Earth from something bigger that normal people can face?

\- Wait, what?

A guard see Flash and scream :

\- Falsh ? Don't you move, you're under arest!

\- I got to go now Hal, someone will give you the new adress od where the legue are meeting now!

Flash dessapear like a lightining

\- Hey pilot! Why did you let Flash escape?

\- ... He's too fast even for me.


End file.
